Ct-1058
CT-1058 was born on Kamino out of Jango's DNA and made as an Alpha ARC. He was a defect like Spar but this was not noticed of course. Battle of Kamino CT-1058 was, like Commander Colt, never put in a stasis. He put on his Kama in a room with other clone friends. He strapped on a bandolier and put in a combat knife. He got his rotary cannon and pauldron. He was a corporal and brought along a SWTOR-style explosive weapon not differing that much from ones used by Havoc Squad, only around 200-350 still existing in Republic hands in reserve mostly not considered strong enough to devastate tanks and majorly armored enemies but 25 were given to Kamino by Syfo-Dyas after he transported them and several other weapons kept in reverse for possible judicial force use. Ct-1058 had Chaos (nicknamed for their decisive quick heavy fire-power actions during training), a standard clone bring this. The rest were armed with d5-17 rifles and carbines, save two armed with missile launchers. They were all standard clones and looked up to Ct-1059. They raced up a platform, weapons drawn and droids advancing after being given orders by a training sergeant taking command of some defenses. Ct-1058 and his men got behind a small raised platform for antennas and utilized it as cover from advancing droid masses. Ct-1058 began to slaughter them with his men but a b2 fired a missile that slammed into and tore off the outskirts, the right side and top of the platform. Heavy blaster fire made the antenna slam down into a kneeling clone who quickly recovered. Sparks bounced off the platform and as they fell under heavy fire the team of kneeling and prone clones felt tenser and tenser. Ct-1058's canon was devastating and he saw destroyer droids. KARK 'EM! declared ct-1058, liking the explosive weapon's rate of fire and had the clone carrying it fire into the advancing Droidekas and they soon emptied their weapon and reloaded. The Droideka's shields had not withstood when he pointed them out to the standard clone. Ct-1058 saw a squid-like droid rip through the floor in front of the platform and deploy many droids and begin to advance. Ct-2058 demanded Take them out, missiles, now! and the missiles fired into and destroyed the squid-like droids. Ct-2058 fired at the droids heavily and his powerpack popped out when it was used up and he put in another, activated his weapon causing it to spin around and then fired at the droids and advanced inspiring his men to follow and absorb most of the fire. The clone carrying the explosive weapon took out high-value targets like b2s and more advanced looking droids and the team's steady and slow advance turning into a rush into the enemy. Ct-2058 used his weapon as a melee arm as well and was grazed at the shoulder. He took two droids and slammed them into each other with his hands, destroying them. A b2 missile killed the majority of his remaining men. He was only leading them informally, not being formally assigned a team to lead yet. He rolled to evade fire and threw his baradium-core code key thermal detonator destroying almost all the remaining droids. His 3 remaining men helped annihilate the very few remaining droids on the left flank. A droid patrol marched out and engaged and was obliterated almost at once but the b2 leader fired a missile that they mostly spun or ducked under or even rolled but ct-2058 had to jump off and grabbed on to the edge. A blaster bolt struck one man. And he quickly helped himself up not wanting to take up his remaining man's time. The remaining man started to retreat as ct-2058 shooed him off to make sure they didn't die. The b2's blaster bolts struck his man in the thy and slammed them down head-first into the edge of the thin platform, almost knocking them off and the impacting knocking off their helmet. Ct-1058 thought of Commander Colt's teachings and when getting no quick method to deal with the situation from the teachings sprinted and slammed his rotary at the droid, phasing them and finished them off having been great at sparing with Captain Fordo, using his bare hands to destroy the droid. Ct-1058 had run out of ammo, the reason he threw his blaster and picked it up and raced over to his man who was quickly pulled away and killed. Ct-1058 gasped and brought up his blaster only to see an Assassin working for Sidious (similar to Maul when serving Plageus, if he did, if not, competing with Ventress). The Assassin had a blood-red lightsaber and deflected incoming shots and ran at Ct-1059 who slammed his stock into their mouth, knocking out teeth and some blood caused by the teeth leaving the mouth and sending them several feet back but they used their teachings to endure the pain only getting knocked back from the momentum and surprise. Ct-1058 used his quick reflexes to side-step the Assassin and grab their left shoulder with his left hand as the Assassin's right shoulder faced Ct-1058's body and used his free right hand to stab the Assassin quickly in the side and released them and grabbed his blaster incase that did not finish it but ct-2058 had mortally wounded them. The Assassin raised an arm begging for mercy but Ct-1058 killed the weakened once-arrogant dark-sider, firing at their raised hand and their slightly-raised curious head, letting their head hit the ground and hand drop- sprayed with a salvo of blaster bolts and horrible maimed and unrecognizable. Immediately after, to ct-1058's surprise in came 7 STAPS that got above the platform and flanked him and opened fire. ct-1058 realized the peril of the situation and mowed them down but was nearly slammed into by one he barely managed to get down from. The other flew at him and he shot the driver, causing the STAP to go out of control nearly hitting the other. His fire was not aimed, relying on the sheer amount of blast bolts and not thinking straight he realized this, concentrated and managed to shoot an arm off the droid piloting it and jumped on the STAP similar to many Jedi but only placed a mine in a position on it and jumped off rolling to absorb impact and the droid's slightest movement hit into it and exploded the STAP and the droid piloting it. Ct-1058 expected more enemies and was surprised he encountered no more until he saw two Jedi ripping apart a team of mercenaries including bribed former-trainer bounty hunters who were serving at the training grounds with a flick of their wrist, clearly not seeing it as a challenge and being aggressive and acrobatic, the last one hit with the double-lightsaber's hilt in the stomach causing them to bend over and then get slashed with a simple spin and then stabbed down the back/lungs as he was falling on his knees. The lightsabers were deactivated and the two Jedi nodded at each other. Ct-2058 walked in and mowed down the two wounded going for their blasters to continue attacking the Jedi. Greetings soldier, are you okay? asked one of the Jedi, the other tilting their head in question. Ct-1058 nodded and was surprised at the Jedi. The Jedi tilting their head corrected their posture and said We are people, just like you. after sensing it. Ct-1058 disagreed, having heard many stories of Jedi from spacer friends of the Kamino scientists and rumor had it they could do insanely acrobatic abilities. Ct-1058 was not one to talk though and contained all his thoughts. The Jedi force lifted a sliced wall and Ct-1058 fired in the now exposed area, destroying unshielded droidekas easily. 4 Commando droids were dead but one remained and was about to blast the group with an acquired Missile but a presumed dead clone captain shot the droid down with one pistol. The captain was ran over to by ct-1058 who helped him up and conversed with him. Stay still. instructed the Jedi who had greeted ct-1058 as they applied force healing to the captain who began to let go of their aching side as they were healed and was soon back in proper fighting shape and thanked the Jedi who mutually replied at once it was their duty. The battle was eventually won and ct-1058 took Colt's place, many of the clones who had performed well at the battle having done so only through skill which would later reflect largely in 2% percent of them that would be promoted to ARC troopers. The clone captain had nicknamed ct-1058 Stalwic for their personality traits exhibited during the battle combining stalwart and stolic. The Jedi had encouraged Stalwic to get a tattoo to help stand out and Stalwic got one of a buff clone trooper smashing two droids in each hand with his hands alone on his right eye and a Republic symbol on his left. The clone captain was kept in a small battle-ready emergency-response unit to act as reverse to the clones stationed as security and to be battle-hardened and ready incase some kind of crazy out of control unlikely disaster resulted in another CIS force successfully landing and piercing heavy defenses. The battle had gotten him a promotion to sergeant and saving the life of a drowning cadet and another who had jumped in to save them (failing) coupled with his previous vigorous night patrols and searches and cracking down on two Kamino scientists contacting Dooku (a similar thing may have happened in the Lost Missions) who were upset and discouraged and hopeless initial Republic defeats as well as helping trainees learn skills, earned the lieutenant and captain rank (the captain rank being gotten partially through conversations in private the clone captain had with Shaak Ti about ct-2058). Fighting off the Protectors The Mandalorian protectors caused insane casualties and Ct-1058 shot two in the air down and the Clone captain and him held firm and mowed down 4 ones slowly flying forward, firing blaster bolts and managing to kill all the surrounding clones before dying. The clone captain had two pistols and clenched his fists in anger. Ct-1058 had used a rock to scrape his jaigg eyes off, refusing to recognize Mandalorian culture despite some discouraging warm remarks from a passing Skirata clan member who he almost blasted in anger but resisted the temptation to. Ct-1058 led a group of flame-thrower wielding clones in a vanguard pressing forward and lost two platoons out of 3, similar casualties to those caused by horrible CIS droids to clones on the frontline. The flamethrowers overheated Mandos and baked them and chased them away as wall as overheating their arms and sabotaging jetpacks and causing a minor weak distraction from the other clones blasting the Mandos and a small smoke screens not that effective due to the Mandos using HUDS and such but also managing to cause some to caught who didn't have air-sealed suits and others to die from smoke inhalation or barely crawl away, having to be carried away or others left for dead/incapacitated/restrained (all ordered shot by ct-1058 until the Clone Captain from before stepped in and Ct-1058 thankful for his promotion, being a quiet type and a friend of them called it off and refused to argue). The Mandalorians lost this battle, this gallant attack being one of the heroic but costly decisive attacks that halted the Mandalorian advances on Kamino. This earned him awards he passed over to the Clone Captain and all his men, feeling that it takes more courage to fight and die than to lead despite being in quite a perilous situation himself (similar to several on the CWA CHC wiki), the dead were awarded posthumously. Ct-1058 retired after the Clone Wars and had a family after being helped by Mandalorian buddies to stop the advanced aging process and he was to live abnormal lengths of time due to health and he had married a smuggler. He did not care for the Empire and helped several alien slaves escape in an underground railroad but when his one of two sons against his wishes rebelled and joined the Imperial army and was killed by the Jedi who had tilted their head at him on Kamino, the other having been killed during order 66 fighting beside them having almost eliminated all the clones but the 3 last ones getting decisive chest shots before having their shots reflected and force pushed to death. CT-1058 got into full gear and when his wife asked him what he was doing he replied Tying up loose ends. Get my hunting rifle and get into the basement with my son (referring to his baby). Do not ever let him rebel against the empire, nor serve it we do not need this political squabbling. his voice barely regained from the yelling and sobbing he had done at his son's death. His wife tried to get him to stop but he simply passionately kissed them leaving them like he hadn't in years briefly shocked and then put on his helmet and cornered the Jedi. Knowing by the Mandalorians that ambushing a Jedi was best he did so instead of expressing his emotions and stating intent as he so desired and to end it quickly, not gloat or boast as that would often result in a surprised arrogant death. He did so, wounded the Jedi with heavy fire after kicking them down. He ignored Mandalorian instructors and in the heat of the moment decided to quickly say You killed my son! and opened fire and even though the Jedi began to roll they were shot dead but their initial rolling made Stalwic fear very briefly that the Jedi would be able to evade and defeat him. The Jedi died and Stalwic blasted the body excessively and villagers coming out armed returned in and planetary security forces arrived quickly and rewarded him, they said unintelligible codes on their comms and rounded the Jedi's body up in the back of their speeder and wrapped it in blankets and rode off after sealing a panel over the body to keep it in, sirens lowly on but mounted-blaster returned with a press of a button to it's place inside the speeder and the top locked back together with a flick of a switch. A small Imperial garrison received news at once. The officer placed his key in a slot, opening a casing over a button and pressed it causing a door to open and let Imperial soldiers out to patrol for any upstarts the Jedi may have recruited or inspired. Ct-1058, now with a wallet full of credits from the authorities put his big rotary on the modified augmented sling and groaned not remembering the weight on his back and returned home and hugged his wife who he presented with a carved-off pierce of the Jedi's robe he had taken with his combat knife and the wife started to ask if it was from the Jedi between kisses but then let it go. Stalwic, calling himself Steven now tickled his baby and locked the door with the ray shield, being excessive about security (including turrets and burglar bars and rays on the windows with many other security actions including cameras and a watch compartment he would monitor them on and emerge more turrets) due to PTSD and horrible clone wars memories but it was an extremely safe area on a moon heavily patrolled largely-loyalist part of the Empire, often rainy and wet as well as dusky and always a bad hair day. Ct-1058 loved it and the air and the wind and the cold, and the dampness and sometimes the nightly moisture and dew. He was odd at this, most people living there to join fellow loyalists and to have peace and not loving the weather. Many Mandalorians existed in the eastern parts, having little-Chinas but Mandalorian versions and brutalizing and rebels (less than 1% of the populace) for profit. Ct-1058 overlooked the window and saw the sunset and closed his laptop, looked at his sleeping wife who he noticed was so peaceful compared to what he viewed as his dark, degenerate veteran self. He felt tired and took a deep breath and smiled realizing his great situation and thought about his son and how that he was fortunate to even have ever had them. He planned on sleeping soon and was overcome with goosebumps and joy, on his luxury bed with shotguns for paranoid people on both sides, pistols in the night stand draw and a loaded but safety-on blaster under his pillow, and let go of his hate and breathed easy and let his hand drop from his scar overlapping his lip and eye-lid from battle and looked forward to his long long wonderful life, he and his family would go through toils and shares but come out stronger and realize what truly matters, occasionally remembering how lucky he was compared to other clones and he had visualized tearing up his bi-yearly invitation to come train the Empire's armies, peacefully and smiling which he would indeed do. He ran his fingers through his hair and lay down, noticing it was turning light, mildly giggling while turning over to the window smiling where he would live happily ever after. End